


Salem

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Feels, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On March of 1691 the Braginsky family of three siblings arrived at the village Salem, Massachusetts. What events transpired there is nothing they could have imagined. *This is the 12 chapter 2 day Halloween fic as mentioned in Collection of Ink prt 2!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Salem**

**March - 1691**

" _Come now Ivan, Natalia. Don't draw attention to us,"_ Katyusha whispered in her native language.

" _Yes sister,"_ came the reply from both siblings.

Katyusha smiled at them as she grabbed her last bag and began to walk with the others off the boat. They held on tightly to their belongings as they departed from the large ship and stepped onto the docks of the new country, their new home. They followed the crowd of other immigrants seeking a new life in the colonies.

" _Keep up,"_ Katyusha whispered as she looked behind herself.

Ivan nodded and Natalia picked up her pace quickly as they followed Katyusha to the building they needed to go to. They eventually arrived at a decent looking building that had a massive line streaming from its front doors. They waited hours before they finally made it to the front desk. The man stationed behind it gave them a tired look and asked for their information as he jotted everything down on paper.

"Katyusha Braginsky, twenty-two, Russia."

"Ivan Braginsky, nineteen, Russia."

"Natalia Braginsky, seventeen, Russia."

After a few more dull questions and a payment given; the three siblings were accounted for, and they headed off to the home their relative had left for them near the edge of the town. They kept to themselves as they made the long walk to their new home. They didn't know how things worked in this new place and they felt nervous as people looked at them.

It was close to nightfall when they finally completed their journey, and a large farm house came into view. The house was tall and looked like a box with a porch attached to it. It was made of a pale colored wood, but it showed signs of age, and was surrounded by waist-high fence.

" _Are you sure this is it sister_ ," Natalia asked as she saw the house.

The farmhouse was left to them after the death of their grandfather, thus they expected no one to be there, but there was a light on inside.

" _This is it dear. Perhaps someone was told to watch it for us_ ," Katyusha stated as she made her way up to the porch.

Ivan eyed the house critically, finding it was better than their home in Russia. Katyusha raised a hand to knock on the door, but the piece of wood was instantly yanked back. The older siblings jumped back slightly in fear, but relaxed when a smiling face was directed towards her.

"Hello! You must be Mr. B's family," the smiling man stated.

"U-Uh, yes, we are Katyusha, Ivan, and Natalia," Katyusha stated as the man before her adjusted the wire spectacles on his face.

"Nice to meet you! Come in come in! This is your house after all," he stated happily and stepped aside as the family walked in.

The three of them stepped into the house and found it to be perfectly warm in the chill of early march night. The fireplace was blazing brightly, and everything looked neat and well kept.

"I kept everything in good condition," the man said happily and the siblings stared at him in confusion.

This man had just met them and he was extremely happy and bouncy at seeing them. He wore nothing but a plain grey shirt, brown pants, and worn out socks. He had sunny blonde hair and an odd curl that bounced with every movement he made. Ivan found he couldn't stop looking at the sunny man before him.

"Who are you," Ivan asked finally asking the question that needed to be said.

"Oh! Right, forgive me. I am Alfred Kirkland. I live just a ways from here with my family. I met your grandfather years ago, and me and my family have been helping him around here ever since."

"You were friends," Katyusha asked amazed.

Alfred nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I helped him with speaking English and he taught me how fix things."

The siblings gave surprised looks at hearing this then relaxed at seeing that this man was truly a friend.

"Thank you for caring for grandfather," Katyusha said with a soft smile on her face.

"Not a problem. Well, I'll just grab my things and head out. It was nice finally meeting you all."

They all nodded and Alfred took off up the stairs to grab his belongings. He had been staying at the house to take care of everything until the siblings arrived.

" _He seems very nice_ ," Katyusha said happily in her native tongue.

" _Yes he is nice, and perhaps he could help us around as he did for grandfather_ ," Ivan stated as he looked around the large living room they were in.

He could tell they would need help trying to figure out how to work a farm house. They had one back in Russia but not one this large and complex.

" _He seems too nice,_ " Natalia stated as she looked at her older siblings. " _Doing all these things for people he doesn't know_."

Katyusha went to tell her sister to not be so hasty when Alfred returned. The honey blonde came down the stairs with a pack on his back and he slipped into his worn-out leather boots.

"Well I'll be heading out now. If you need any help just come find me. My house is the only one out here besides yours when heading into the village," Alfred stated and opened the front door once he was set to go.

"Oh, thank you Alfred," Katyusha said happily.

"Anytime, and if you need help with English I can help with that too. Well good night."

The siblings thanked Alfred once more and bid him good night as he slipped out the front door. Ivan found himself following the blonde through the window as he saw him take one of the lantern off the porch and headed down the dirt road. The ash blonde quickly found he wanted to learn more about Alfred and his sunny disposition as he walked off into the night.

* * *

**Notes:**

So, it's been brought to my attention that some things aren't necessarily accurate, but this was spur of the moment fic. So be gentle u.u

 


	2. Chapter Two

**June – 1961**

Weeks had passed since the Braginsky siblings arrived at their new home. Since then they had grown somewhat accustomed to their new life in Salem. They had requested Alfred's help numerous times and with his assistance they were able to figure out the farming lifestyle and even make a few connections with shop owners in town. They had met Alfred's family as well, finding that Alfred had an identical twin brother named Matthew, both of them eighteen. Their father was a man named Arthur who worked as a tailor and had an assistance of sorts, who was mainly the town baker, Francis.

The Braginsky family was grateful beyond words that their grandfather had met such wonderful people.

"Hey Ivan, ready for your English lessons?"

The Russian looked up from the wooden cart he was repairing when this was asked. Alfred stood at the barn entrance smiling at him brightly as he held a notebook and pencil.

"Da, just let me finish this repair. The wheel fell off this morning."

Alfred nodded and moved into the barn and plopped down on a bale of hay. He watched Ivan work on the cart in peace and found himself smiling as he took in his serious face. Ever since he had met Ivan he had found him to be quite different. He looked like the type of person you wouldn't be able to talk to. The kind that only said a few words or ignored everyone that wasn't sisters, but he wasn't. He did seem menacing as well, but Ivan was just like any other teen he had met. Funny when he didn't mean to be, teasing when he wanted to be, and very good natured, though he does have a temper. Alfred hadn't seen Ivan angry, but Natalia had told him of stories of how someone would anger her big brother, and he would end up ripping a door off its hinges to let out his feelings. Ivan kind of reminded Alfred of their grandfather too. He was fun to be around and felt safe.

"Done," Ivan stated as he wiped his hands off on a rag and set down his tools.

"Great. Let's go to the meadow today."

Ivan nodded and silently thanked the gods as he followed Alfred. Ivan loved the meadow that wasn't far from his home. There was a small forest near Ivan's home and within it sat a meadow that was absolutely peaceful. Wildflowers grew everywhere and the sun would always hit the quiet area just right.

They walked the worn path to the meadow, and Alfred instantly sprawled out in the grass and kicked off his shoes before rolling around in it.

"You are going to dirty your new clothes and break your glasses, again," Ivan stated as he watched Alfred roll around in the meadow.

The honey blonde let out a groan as he came to a stop.

"I am very sorry Father," he huffed out and sat up.

Ivan gave a chuckle to the pouting face and sat down beside Alfred. He took up the notebook Alfred had been using for his lessons and opened it up to the page last marked.

"Oh, today I thought we would go into romance," Alfred said, clasping his hands and purring the word romance for emphasis as he leaned into the Russian.

Ivan laughed at the honey blonde and pushed him away.

"Romance. Why exactly?"

"Well," Alfred paused as he moved to sit face to face with Ivan, "You're going to be living here and a nice young lady might catch your eye," Alfred stated as he gave a smirk.

"I am not believing so."

"What? You don't find anyone attractive in little ol' Salem?"

Ivan looked at Alfred blankly then huffed as he tried to actually think about it. He had met quite a few girls around his age and younger that were nice, but he couldn't see himself with any of them. He honestly couldn't see having a girl around him other than to talk to as friends.

"No, every girl I have met so far are nice, but I do not find them attractive."

"Hhhmm, oh well. You will find someone sooner or later, and in that time you will be ready with a silver tongue," Alfred teased as he nudged Ivan. "Now, pretend I am a girl and you find me attractive. What would you say to me?"

Ivan looked at Alfred blankly, and Alfred just sighed and shook his head.

"Okay how about this then. Repeat after me: Hello my dear flower, I couldn't help but notice you from afar. It's just basic words so you'll be okay."

Ivan nodded and looked at Alfred as he repeated the sentence. Alfred found himself smiling at hearing his words given back to him, which made no sense to him. He and Ivan had done this plenty of times, so what made this time different. Sure Ivan's voice was laced with an interesting accent and the way the words left his lips was—

"How was that?"

"Huh?"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts at hearing this and blushed slightly at realizing he had completely immersed himself in his own strange ramblings. "Uh, sorry, could you repeat it again," he asked with a sheepish grin.

Ivan sighed but nodded and repeated the sentence.

"That is good, but you are saying some words a little too harshly."

"That is always my problem."

Alfred let out a laugh at that and tried to help Ivan ease up his accent as he spoke, but after a while of trying and even saying other phrases they gave up for the day.

"You're getting better I will give you that," Alfred said as he laid back in the grass.

"Thank you."

Alfred let out a hum and watched the clouds pass over the sun. It had definitely gotten later in the day. Ivan watched Alfred for a while, taking in the content look on his face as the wind blew lazily over them. He found his heart thumping loudly as he looked at Alfred and a funny feeling fill his gut. He didn't know what to make of it, but tried to get it under control as the other gave a loud sigh.

"Hey, I'll be nineteen soon. You should come over to the house when it's time."

"R-Really? When?"

"July 4th," Alfred replied as he stretched himself out.

His arms reaching far over his head while his bare toes dug into the grass. Ivan couldn't help but watch Alfred do this and follow the edge of his shirt as it rode up his body. When he realized he was staring he ripped his eyes away and started to pluck the grass around him.

"Uh, da, da. I shall come on that date."

"Great," Alfred said happily as a lazy smile came to his face. "Hey, when's your birthday?"

"Ah, December 30th."

"Alright, I'll be sure to come over then too."

Alfred beamed a smile at Ivan and the older teen gave a soft smile of his own. He found himself looking forward to the future plans made, and Alfred felt the same.

"Hey you want to go see if Francis will give us a pie for free? I could use something sweet."

Ivan arched a brow at this and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not."

Alfred smiled brightly and put back on shoes then hopped up, and once Ivan was standing he had a mischievous look to his eyes.

"Last one to the main road has to ask for the pie."

Ivan looked at Alfred as he heard this challenge and had a smirk come to his face.

"Very well."

The two stood side by side, and when Alfred shouted for them to start, they both bolted for the path out of the little forest. They jumped over fallen trees and branches, hopped over Ivan's fence, raced past Katyusha and Natalia hanging laundry and hopped the fence again in a tight finish for the main road. When they landed and the dust settled Ivan was victor. He stood right on the road while Alfred stood in the yard.

"It just 'cause you're taller than me," Alfred panted out.

"Whatever you say Alfred," Ivan said smugly as he took deep even breaths.

The honey blond made a face at him then straightened up as Katyusha called out to them.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, just a race."

"Da, and we are going to the village for a moment," Ivan said.

"Alright, oh but wait!"

The two teens watched Katyusha turn and rush for the house. It took only a few seconds before she appeared again and gave a little pouch to her brother.

"I need you to buy more flour from Mr. Bonnefoy and cheese from Ms. Lanny."

"Okay, I'll take the cart then."

With that Ivan and Alfred went to the barn to hitch up the horse to the repaired cart. When they headed out Katyusha thanked them and told them to be safe.

In the village the two had bought the cheese as asked and were now entering Francis's bakery. Inside the Frenchmen was happily talking with Alfred's father who looked like he was ready to burst into an angry rant.

"Father, remember to breath once in awhile," Alfred joked as he saw his red faced father.

The Brit turned in surprise at hearing his son's voice and put a hand over his heart.

"Bloody hell you gave me a start! Don't sneak up on me like that."

Alfred just laughed as his father composed himself.

"Ah, welcome Alfred, Ivan. How are you two today," Francis questioned as he gave a smile.

"We are fine, but my sister needs more flour," Ivan said and Alfred leaned onto him as he said: "And a free pie."

Francis rolled his eyes as he marked the sale of his flour, while Ivan grabbed a sack of it.

"Alfred what have I told you about asking for handouts," Arthur asked sternly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't recall," Alfred said with smile and looked expectantly at Francis.

"Alfred, you need—"

"It's alright mon ami," Francis stated as he handed over a fresh baked pie wrapped up and ready to go to. His blue eyes turned to Arthur and gave a wink as he said: "You can pay me later."

Arthur instantly had a shade of pink come over his face, and he quickly tried to get it under control.

"See, it is fine Father, now Ivan and I are going to head back. Thanks for the pie Francis," Alfred said loudly as he started to leave.

Ivan thanked Francis as well and bid Alfred's father goodbye before leaving after Alfred. The teens set everything in their cart and headed back home. Though getting home was difficult since Ivan had to fight Alfred to make him not sneak pieces of the pie.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – yes

mon ami – my friend


	3. Chapter Three

**August – 1691**

The meadow seemed quieter and relaxing as Alfred laid back in the lush grass. He had come out here by himself since Ivan was busy with helping his sisters. He had offered his own assistance, but the group of siblings kindly rejected him. He didn't mind it, but he felt kind of disappointed not being able to see Ivan. The honey blonde hadn't been able to see him as much as before, but the cause for this was harvest was coming up. Alfred and his family didn't really farm, only a garden of things around the land, so harvest wasn't as important to them as Ivan's.

Alfred looked up to the pale blue sky and let out a sigh as he realized how quiet it was once more. He found himself missing the usual banter he and Ivan got into, or the occasional fight to test if Alfred had gotten stronger than him. As he thought about this he felt his chest ache in a strange way and he slapped the sides of his face as he let out an exasperated noise.

"It's not like I'm never going to see him again! No need in thinking in this way, just ridiculous," he said to himself as he made himself smile.

He pulled his hands away with a sigh and rolled over onto his side.

' _Why is it I can't stop thinking of him?'_

"Brother? Alfred?"

Alfred groaned at hearing the voice of his twin and he tried desperately to vanish into the earth, but to no avail.

"Alfred, did you not hear me," Matthew questioned as he walked through the meadow to where his brother laid. "I know you are awake. Come Father is back from the shop and needs help with orders."

Alfred rolled over tiredly to look at his brother, the blonde wore the same thing as him: black pants, blue shirt, and black leather shoes, but his was neater and less worn through.

"Fine, but did Father say anything about what I asked of him?"

Matthew smiled at the question and reached out a hand for his brother to take.

"Yes, he said he'd be happy to do it, but he needs Ivan to be there."

Alfred beamed a smile at his twin, and gladly took his hand and hopped off the ground.

"Well let's not keep the old man waiting," Alfred said excitedly as he pulled his twin by his hand out of the meadow.

It didn't take long for them to cut through the Braginsky land to get to their home. Matthew apologized for doing so, but Alfred didn't, only telling Natalia that his father needed Ivan for a moment. When Natalia acknowledged the request the identical twins continued home and went inside to find their father in his workshop. Arthur was surrounded by scraps of paper, clothing materials, and his tools.

"Don't just stand there you lot come on and help me," he barked out as he noticed his son's standing in the doorway.

The twins nodded and rushed inside and took to their little workstations. Alfred and Matthew weren't as skilled as their father in the art of making clothing, but they were getting better at it. Arthur trusted them to the basic things such as pants, shoes, shirts, undergarments, cloaks, and scarves. Nothing too extravagant or hard was given to the twins for the sake of time being used quickly.

They had burned through a quarter of the orders for warmer clothing; when the seasons changed Arthur became very busy. It was around this time that Ivan appeared in the back of their home with a curious look to his face. He had only seen the workshop a few times, and each time he found it by following Arthur's yelling.

"Bloody hell, I'm going to need Francis for this design," Arthur stated bitterly.

He didn't mind the Frenchmen helping him, but it just how things occurred when they were alone that bothered him. He had a strong fear that one day they would get caught, and neither would be able to bear the consequences.

"Uh, you requested me Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur snapped out his thoughts and looked up to see Ivan in the doorway.

"You finally made it over," Alfred said happily and quickly ditched his work to grab at Ivan and bring him into the messy workspace.

"Oh, right! Here, I, I need you to model for me," Arthur stated as he quickly set down the heavy coat he was working on and grabbed his step-stool.

"Model?"

"Yes, your build is close to a customer's so I'd like to use you as a model if that's alright," Arthur stated as he set down the stool in the middle of the room then grabbed the fabric and material he had picked out earlier.

"Oh, I see. Very well, I do not mind."

Ivan looked over to Alfred, who just smiled brightly at him and moved him to stand on the stool.

"Just to caution you, this might take a while," Alfred stated as his father came over to them then shooed Alfred away.

"Pish-posh, I'll be done by the time dinner is fixed," Arthur stated as he began to have Ivan strip to his underclothes so he could measure him.

The Russian remained silent during the exchange between father and son as he took off his clothes. He was honestly quite happy to model if it meant he got to see Alfred just a little bit, but he also felt embarrassed about undressing in front of him. He didn't understand why that was, but it was a sort of good feeling so he didn't want to shun it.

During the time of modeling Alfred and Ivan talked of anything and everything, using the usual boring and censored banter they pulled off in front of their families. Alfred was practically bouncing in his seat as they talked, but it was mostly because of what he knew that Ivan didn't. The Russian was in his home, not to model for a customer, but for himself. Alfred had asked his father if he could tailor Ivan clothing as an early birthday gift from him. Arthur happily agreed only if Alfred's gift was able to hold his name to it since he didn't have anything planned for the teen. Alfred didn't complain, just happy that his father was willing to do this for him, though he didn't do it all himself. Arthur had Alfred working on a scarf the instant he got Ivan's height and neck measured.

Matthew didn't assist on this little project though, he took up working on the clothing he was already making. Matthew had his own gift planned out for Ivan as well, a baked good that he would ask Francis to help him with. It was a sweet that Ivan had fallen in love with when he came to Matthew's and Alfred's birthday celebration in July.

"Alright, now how does it feel? Tight, loose," Arthur asked as he tugged on seams and examined his work. "Don't be afraid to move around now."

Ivan nodded, having been worried that if he had moved he'd ruin the clothing somehow, and got off the stool. He wore black pants that were tight and warm, but also a little loose so not to suffocate his lower half. He had a thick grey shirt underneath that would definitely do well in the winter. Black leather boots (those had been made previously. Alfred had stolen one of Ivan's shoes while they wrestled in the meadow and ran it back to his father to get it measured before he could get caught), a long brown coat that reached his knees, and as Alfred stood before him smiling he was given a thick scarf. Alfred wrapped it around his neck in a certain fashion that would have the tails running down his back.

"So, how is it," Alfred asked as Ivan took to walking around and bending and stretching.

"It is perfect. Very warm and snug," he stated happily then began to unwind the scarf.

He felt a slight pang in his heart as he took the scarf off. He had watched Alfred make the garment the whole time and he felt like a piece of the honey blonde went into every stitch.

"That's good to hear. Glad to see my customer loves it," Arthur stated with a smile on his face.

Ivan had just undid the scarf when he heard this, and looked at the family of blondes who smiled at him.

"What?"

"Happy early birthday," Alfred said happily. "I wanted to get you something worthwhile for your birthday so I thought of this!"

"It's also from me," Arthur huffed out, and Ivan just stared at the two blankly.

"This is…for me," he asked as he looked at the scarf he had not wanted to part with.

"Yeah Ivan. Everything made was just for you, and when it is your birthday I got something you're going to love just as much," Matthew stated as he patted the teen's shoulder.

Ivan had a soft smile break out on his face that quickly grew wide and he moved quickly to wrap Alfred in a hug.

"Thank you dorogoy," he exclaimed happily.

Alfred didn't know what Ivan said, and Ivan hadn't realized what he had blurted out either, but both smiled brightly and enjoyed the embrace. Matthew laughed at the two lightly and Arthur had a look of surprise. One thing floated through his head at the display and he instantly wished it hadn't, he didn't want his own son to hide like him. He sighed heavily at the two and went to tell them to calm down, but instead he found himself brought into the hug. He gave a confused look as he was pulled in and Matthew was yanked in as well.

"Thank you," Ivan muttered as he hugged everyone and the twins just laughed at how Ivan managed to hug all three of them.

When he finally let go Arthur was blushing a light pink, which didn't even compare to the dark red that painted Alfred's. Matthew just smiled as brightly as Alfred usually did, proving that he was in-fact Alfred's twin.

"Ah, hello? Pardon the intrusion, but it is dinner time," came a familiar voice from the front of the house.

"Big sister! Look," Ivan stated happily and rushed off to the foyer to show his sister what had happened.

Katyusha was brought to tears at seeing the new clothes and hugged the life out the family of blondes that had followed Ivan. All three of them blushing bright red as they were smothered by Katyusha, though Matthew was more flustered by it as she kissed him on the cheek. She had kissed all of them, but he felt like his heart had stopped as the soft lips touched him.

"Ah, sorry this is just so wonderful. I did bring dinner over. I didn't know if you four had stopped to eat so me and Natalia made dinner for everyone."

"Splendid my dear. Come I'll help you set it up," said Arthur as he calmed himself and escorted the sisters to his dining room.

"I-I'll help too," Matthew stuttered out and trailed after Katyusha.

Ivan and Alfred remained in the foyer of the home and it was there that Alfred asked:

"H-Hey um…What did that word mean?"

Ivan gave a confused look as he turned to face Alfred.

"Um, I don't know if I'm saying this right, but dah, dahr, dahr—" Alfred stopped himself as he tried to remember how the word sounded but sighed as he couldn't think of it. "Well it started with a 'd'…"

The older teen stared at Alfred blankly as he listened to him, and felt like his heart had stopped. As Alfred tried to say the word he had quickly picked up what it was and felt like he could die from embarrassment. He had said something intimate to Alfred in his own language and on top of that he felt good for saying. He didn't know what to do, and thus went to cover it up. He didn't want Alfred to think of him a freak and lose his friendship.

"U-Uh, it, it is nothing da? Just expressing thanks. Um…We should go to everyone for dinner."

With that Ivan took off his new coat and boots, but kept on his other clothing and scarf. He really did not want to take that off and thus wound it back around his neck as best he could the way Alfred had done. The honey blonde himself was a little put out by the answer given to him, he had wondered if it meant something special, but Ivan didn't want to tell. He sighed in defeat then stepped forward to help with the scarf.

"Alright, and I'll teach you how to fold this so it won't fall off later," Alfred said.

Ivan nodded and watched Alfred's hands move around his neck as he tied the scarf, and when he finished they realized just how close they were.

"U-Uh, we should get going," Alfred stammered out and pulled away from Ivan.

He felt like he was going to burst from being so close, and wondered what was going on with his heart. Ivan had merely nodded and followed Alfred to the dining room where everything was set up. It wasn't until the meal was halfway through when Natalia asked why her big brother still had on the scarf. Ivan's simple answer was:

"It's too soft to take off."

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy – darling

***I really loved this part. Knowing that Ivan got his scarf from Alfred seems glorious u.u***

 


	4. Chapter Four

**October – 1691**

Autumn was one of Ivan's favorite seasons. He loved all of them, but autumn always seemed a bit more special to him, and it was even more so now since he knew Alfred. The two of them were sitting in the meadow now made of browning grass and a sea of colorful leaves. They hadn't said much to each other since Alfred suggested they go to their not-so-secret-place after he helped Ivan fix their fence and capture their rogue sheep. Both of them were much too occupied with sneaking glances at the other, and wondering what the other was thinking.

Ever since Ivan had his surprise early gift of clothing the two had started to be extremely aware of the other. Alfred seemed less inclined to jump Ivan and mess with him, and Ivan seemed to be drawn into himself, but he kept wearing the scarf Alfred had made. He had never taken it off since he had received it, though he did so when he needed to bathe or had to do something extremely dirty on the farm. Neither commented on this matter, but it made Alfred feel proud that Ivan loved it so much, and Ivan felt at peace with the scarf on him.

' _What is wrong with me,'_ Alfred asked himself as he glanced for the thousandth time at Ivan. _'Why is it so quiet?'_

As he thought about this Ivan let out a deep breath that instantly got his attention, which made his face heat up at the fact. He quickly looked away then opened his mouth to finally end their silence.

"So, I think I got stronger than you. I mean, I was able to catch that sheep pretty quickly," Alfred said casually, though internally he was wondering why he brought this up.

"Oh, yes you were strong enough for a fluffy sheep Alfred," Ivan teased, and Alfred instantly gave an offended look to the other.

"Well, you are like a sheep, so I can win against you," Alfred huffed out.

Silence filled the space between them and Alfred inwardly cringed as he realized he basically called Ivan fluffy. Alfred felt he like he was going to die from embarrassment at how silent Ivan was until the other started to laugh. It was low at first, just a chuckle, but grew louder quickly, and Alfred still felt foolish but not as bad.

"Oh, if that is what you are thinking you are wrong. I am still the strongest," Ivan said, as he started to calm down.

"I'll prove it then," Alfred stated, and before either could really process how things were going Alfred lunged at Ivan.

The honey blonde tackled him to the ground and the two rolled around in the meadow. The crisp leaves crunching loudly over their cursing as they rolled about trying to outdo each other. Ivan ended up rolling over a rock, which distracted him enough to get pinned by Alfred.

"Ha, told ya," Alfred declared as he panted.

Ivan grimaced at the ache of the rock, but it slowly vanished as he took in Alfred's appearance. He was breathing heavily as he sat on his torso, both hands pinning him down to the cold earth. His honey blonde hair was a mess and leaves were stuck all over him.

Alfred had taken to staring down at Ivan, he felt nervous all of a sudden when he noticed how Ivan looked at him. He found himself starting to ease up on Ivan, but before he could get off the Russian rolled them over and pinned him to ground. Alfred felt as if all the air in his lungs had vanished, not from the impact, but by at having Ivan above him. The two locked eyes on each other, and without thinking, started to move closer. Ivan's breath hitched as he found that his lips brushed against Alfred's and they both froze. The teens were equally unsure of what to do, whether to continue or ignore this moment. Something like this between men was not normal in the slightest, but they both wanted it.

"Ivan," Alfred said in the softest whisper Ivan had ever heard.

In that moment Ivan went to close the gap between them, but they were interrupted by a shout.

"Ivan! Alfred!"

The two turned their heads to the entrance of the meadow and quickly scrambled apart and got off the ground.

"Ivan! Alfred!"

The teens could tell that Katyusha was the one calling for them and they both glanced at each other shyly.

"W-We better go."

"Da."

With that, the two set off as a heavy sense of disappointment weighed on their hearts.


	5. Chapter Five

**December – 1691**

The snow was a heavy blanket over the village of Salem on the second to the last day of the year. Holidays had been celebrated and even a birthday. Ivan Braginsky was now twenty years of age and he could say with no doubt that today was the best celebration he had for his birth. Matthew and Francis had given him the same sweet cake they had served for the Kirkland twins' own birthday months ago. He had been pleased beyond words at seeing the confection again and could hardly keep himself from sneaking bites of it. His sisters had made him a special breakfast when he had woken up and made him a quilt that he loved dearly. Alfred and Arthur's early gift of clothing was still his favorite gift he received; the scarf Alfred had made still remained on his neck.

It had been a full day of fun and eating, and now that it was night fall Ivan found he longed to spend more time with Alfred. The two of them had overcome their incident in the meadows by simply ignoring it. Pushing the strange emotions aside for the sake of keeping each other as friends, but even though they did this, they still thought about it.

Ivan laid in his bed wondering if he should have moved closer, faster, should have tasted Alfred's lips in their solitude. The thought of doing so made him nervous as well as giddy, in a strange sense he felt almost embarrassed about it. But most of all it made him want to see Alfred again. They hadn't spent the day alone with each other since everyone was around for Ivan becoming a full grown man.

Ivan sighed as he recalled this and rolled over to face the small window of his room. He stared at the snow covered landscape and wondered what Alfred could be doing. The moment he thought this something hit his window. He flinched at seeing something white splattered against the thin glass and he slowly got off his bed to investigate. He crawled out from under his quilt and inched to the window to see another ball of white hit the glass. He jumped back thinking it would break through, but it didn't. He looked through the spaces of the window not covered in white to see Alfred down below waving eagerly. His violet eyes widened at the sight and looked to the white on his window to realize it was snow. He looked back to Alfred to see him beckoning him to come outside, and Ivan instantly broke out into a smile and nodded.

Ivan's heart raced in his chest as he got dressed in the clothes Arthur and Alfred had made and moved as quietly as humanly possible to slip out the house. When he got outside he put on his boots and adjusted his scarf before running off to the back of the house where Alfred was.

"Alfred! What are you doing," Ivan asked as he found the other standing where he had been.

"I couldn't sleep so, I chose to wake you so we can play in the snow," Alfred replied with a goofy grin across his face.

The honey blonde hadn't even lied when he said this. He had been up with his mind consumed with thoughts of Ivan in every possible way, and it had got to him so much he went outside to see the cause of his restless mind.

"Ah, well I could not sleep either," Ivan stated and Alfred just smiled at him brightly.

"Come on, let's go to the meadow so we don't wake everyone."

Ivan agreed and the two trudged through the snow quickly as they headed for the meadow. When they got into the clearing they could see their old footprints, and Alfred eagerly added fresh ones as he ran off into the meadow and grabbed a hand full of snow in a gloved hand. Ivan was quick to dodge it when Alfred chucked the ball at him, and thus started their war in the snow. They laughed and insulted each other as they missed or got a solid hit. They ran around as if they were mere children having the time of their lives in the cold winter snow.

"Is that all yo—"

Alfred was cut off as a ball of snow came his way. He moved to dodge it, but he slipped and fell onto his side.

"Alfred!"

Ivan rushed over, but not too quickly so he wouldn't slip, and bent over the other as he groaned.

"Alfred are you alright? Should I get Arthur?"

"No, no, just—"

Before Ivan could ask what Alfred wanted he got a plume of lighter snow thrown in his face and fell back. Alfred laughed as he sat up and watched Ivan shake his head to get the snow off.

"That was a dirty trick."

"Yeah, but it was amusing."

Ivan rolled his eyes at the comment and watched as Alfred calmed down. The honey blonde looked perfect in the winter night and Ivan couldn't help but admit this to himself. Ivan found himself reaching a hand out to Alfred's head, and brushing some of the snow from his hair. Alfred stilled as he felt this, and looked at Ivan surprised as his heart pounded in his chest. Neither said a word as Ivan did this. Alfred kept his eyes locked on Ivan's, which held a soft warmth in the depths of violet. The honey blonde shivered as he felt Ivan's cold gloved hand come from his hair to his cheek and hold his face. Ivan didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right. He loved the look Alfred was giving him and he couldn't help himself any longer, as he saw the other slowly inch closer to him.

Ivan leaned forward slowly and Alfred moved to meet him. Their lips met in a clumsy way, but it was perfect for both of them. The two of them inhaled sharply through their noses and Alfred moved closer to Ivan. He made Ivan lay back in the snow and got on top of him as he dug his gloved fingers into his coat. Their single chaste kiss took every ounce of breath they had and when they pulled back they were left panting. They stared at each other dazedly, but then Ivan had a smile come to his face as he found out exactly what he had been feeling towards the honey blonde. Alfred cracked a smile of his own and moved to bury his face in Ivan's neck as he started feel his face hurting from smiling.

"My God, we just… we—"

"Kissed?"

"Yes," Alfred breathed out as he kept his face hidden.

Ivan smiled wider at hearing this and wrapped his arms around Alfred's body.

"Did, did you dislike it," Ivan asked as he realized Alfred still hadn't shown his face after they kissed.

"N-No, I, it's just I never thought this would happen. It is, overwhelming," he said then pulled his head up to show how red in the face he was.

Alfred had realized that the overwhelming feeling he was having was the fact he kissed Ivan. The fact that all this time, as far back to their first English lesson; that he had fallen in love with the Russian. He could still remember that day clearly; how he blatantly stated he liked Ivan's accent.

"Would, you like to do it again," Ivan asked a light pink dusting his pale face as he looked up at Alfred.

Alfred gave a sheepish smile at hearing this and nodded. Ivan smiled a little himself and leaned up to capture Alfred's lips once more. The kiss was as innocent as their first one and just as breathtaking. Ivan rolled over to put Alfred on his back and the blonde moaned and shivered at having the cold snow against him. He clung to Ivan for warmth, and Ivan chuckled into the kiss. The ash blonde soon broke the kiss for he couldn't stop laughing and Alfred just pouted.

"Sorry dorogoy," he muttered as he looked at Alfred below him.

The honey blonde looked at him owlishly at hearing this word and gave an "Ah hah!" as he poked him in the chest with a finger.

"You said that word again! Tell me what it means!" Alfred demanded as he stared up at Ivan.

The Russian felt his face heat up and nodded in defeat.

"Dorogoy means... darling."

The instant he said it Alfred blushed darkly.

"Wow, do, do you have any other… romantic words?" Alfred asked hesitantly, a little nervous and embarrassed at asking a question.

Ivan smiled brightly as he nodded his head. He moved to sit up and brought Alfred off the snow with him and set him in his lap.

"Alfred, you are moye solnyshko, moy milyy, moy zaychik i ya nakhozhus' v vlyublennosti s vami."

Alfred didn't understand a thing Ivan had said to him, but he loved every word.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said: you are my sunshine, my darling, my bunny, and… I'm in love with you."

Ivan honestly felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest as he translated the last part. He looked at Alfred waiting for him to say something and the honey blonde seemed to just stare at him. Ivan was honestly starting to worry if he had messed up with confessing, but then Alfred latched onto him tightly.

"I, I love you too."

Ivan let out a sigh of relief and quickly found his lips smothered by Alfred's. The two spent as long as possible out in the cold snow kissing each other breathless. Both of them not wanting to let go of the other. Both just wanting to enjoy the peace the cover of night offered them. Ivan and Alfred had an understanding that what they were doing was not natural and could get them in deep trouble. They knew there was danger, but they just knew they were going to take extra care in not letting others find out.


	6. Chapter Six

  **Early February – 1692**

 

"Matthew! Alfred! Come into the workshop with haste!" Arthur shouted up the stairs of his home.

The twins had just washed up after breakfast when they were called for and headed back downstairs to the back of the house. When they got there Francis and Arthur sat on stools with worried looks.

"What is it Father," Alfred asked as he took a seat next to Matthew.

"Francis just told me of some news from the village. I want you two to listen carefully," Arthur stated and the twins looked at him obediently waiting. "The Court has arrested three women for, for being witches."

"What do you mean witches?" Matthew asked as Alfred looked confused.

"Witches dear Matthew, are those who use dark magic and torture poor souls," Francis said and the twins gave stunned looks.

"Witches are just fables," Alfred stated as he looked at his father and the man he'd come to know as basically a second father.

"Well, apparently they are real. I do not agree with this, but don't mark me on that. Everyone closer to the village is starting to act strange because of this and I want you two to stay attentive," Arthur advised as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, do not do anything out of the ordinary, and do not speak ill of the Court on this witch matter," Francis added.

"But witches are just fables, and even if they were real how would they prove such a thing?" Alfred questioned feeling irritation bubble in him.

"I don't know. The witches will have trials, public, they say, but I do not want you going to the village during that time. I don't want either of you getting caught up in this, so keep your heads low," Arthur said firmly as he stared right into his sons' eyes.

He had a fear working through him that his sons would be swept up in the madness overcoming their village. He had already lost their mother the day they were born and he was not going to lose them if he could help it.

"Alright Father, but what about the shop and markets," Matthew inquired.

"Francis and I will handle that. You two will only go into the village if absolutely necessary," Arthur stated. The twins nodded and before Arthur let them go he added: "I want you to tell this to the Braginsky's as well. They might already know since they've left for village this morning for selling, but either way I want you to warn them to be wary."

The twins nodded firmly, both not wanting any harm coming the three siblings in anyway, then got up and tended to their chores. Arthur sighed as he watched them leave and Francis pulled him by his waist into his lap. The Brit didn't even put up a fight, just letting himself be held by the Frenchmen.

"I hope this doesn't affect us," Arthur murmured as Francis rubbed his back.

"Do not worry mon amour. I will take care not to flirt with you so openly for the time being."

Arthur just let out another sigh and leaned up to kiss Francis chastely before getting up.

"Come on you loon, we have work to do."

Francis only smiled and happily took up whatever orders Arthur had for him.

**.-.-.-.-.**

When Katyusha and her siblings finally arrived home it was well into the evening. They had a decent time of selling and buying in the village, but their trip was soured by one of their buyers. A man by the name of Mr. Wayde had continuously made filthy comments to Katyusha and demanded to have one of the Braginsky's pigs for an unreasonable price. In the end Katyusha handled the situation firmly, though she did have help with the glares Ivan and Natalia gave from behind her. The little trio of siblings had even went a ways from Salem to do business, which also turned up a nice profit.

Now that they were home all they wanted to do was bathe, eat, and sleep. Though for two of the siblings their minds were focused on seeing the twins down the road. Little did they know the twins were already in motion to visit them.

"You know, only one of us really needs to go tell them," Alfred stated as he opened the gate for his brother.

"Likewise, but I have other things to discuss with Katyusha," Matthew stated though a bright pink painted his face.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at his twin then gawked as he had an idea surface.

"Do you like Katyusha, Mattie?"

Matthew came to a stop at the question and turned to look behind him. The look on his face told Alfred everything and he was glad his twin was so obvious.

"S-So what if I do?"

"Nothing, nothing, just…surprised is all," Alfred stated as he smirked at his brother and walked past him to get to the porch first.

Matthew only heaved a breath and followed his twin to the door. They only knocked twice before the door opened and Natalia stood before them.

"Oh, hello Alfred, Matthew. Big Sister and big Brother are in the kitchen," she said simply. She knew very well that whenever either twin arrived it was always for her older siblings, which she didn't mind too much.

"Why thank you Natalia," Alfred said with a smile and slipped into the house with his brother.

They walked through the narrow hallway to the kitchen and found the siblings putting away dishes after eating a thick stew for dinner.

"Oh! Matvey, Alfred! What brings you here?" Katyusha asked with a smile as she was the first to notice the two.

"Our Father actually," Alfred started. "Yes, there's something we need to speak with you two about, in private," Matthew finished.

The older siblings nodded and each went with one of the twins. Matthew and Katyusha going to the study on the first floor and Alfred and Ivan going to Ivan's bedroom on the second.

"What is the matter moye solnyshko," Ivan asked once they were seated on his bed.

"Francis and my Father wanted us to tell you and your family to be careful. I don't know if you noticed this, but three women have been arrested for being witches," Alfred stated.

"Witches? How can this be?" Ivan asked amazed.

"I don't know, but Father says that we must keep our heads down and not draw attention to ourselves. If the Courts are really accusing people of being witches he doesn't want us caught in it."

"He is right on this Alfred. It is hard to believe, but I do not want to see you taken over this," Ivan stated as he put a hand to Alfred's cheek.

"And I don't want to see you taken either. Promise me you will be careful around others," Alfred demanded as he took Ivan's hand off his face and held it in his own.

"I promise," Ivan stated firmly. "Do you?"

Alfred nodded his head and Ivan leaned down to seal their promises with a kiss. The kiss took the tension right out of Alfred and he melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's scarf clad neck and quickly found himself being laid back on the other's bed. He held on tighter to Ivan as he was laid back, his fingers running through his shaggy pale colored hair. Ivan moaned softly into the kiss and moved to get between Alfred's legs as they laid out on his bed. Both gave a soft gasp as their lower halves met and Alfred instantly blushed a dark shade of red.

"I-Ivan."

"Shh, it will be fine."

Alfred looked skeptical and looked to the bedroom door before looking back at Ivan. The Russian only smiled at him softly and kissed his cheek. Alfred chuckled lightly at the kiss and relaxed once more on the bed.

"Okay."

Alfred smiled up at Ivan and reached up to start kissing him again. Their innocent kisses grew heavy quickly, something they've learned for themselves after countless times kissing. Alfred groaned softly as he felt Ivan's tongue push into his mouth and taste him. Ivan held on to Alfred tightly as he kissed him and quickly found his manhood starting to stiffen as he felt the teen moving against him.

"A-Alfred."

"S-Shhh, we can't get caught," Alfred whispered with a smirk on his lips as he moved against Ivan.

Ivan growled as Alfred gave a firm press of his crotch on his own and he couldn't take it anymore. Ivan kissed Alfred roughly and took both his hands with his own, entwining their fingers, as he started to rut against the teen. Alfred moaned loudly into the kiss, which was muffled perfectly by Ivan's lips as the older man rutted against him.

"I-I, want to be in you," Ivan panted out as he rubbed his straining cock against Alfred's.

"B-But I'm n-not a woman," Alfred stammered as he tried to fight back a moan.

Of course this was obvious to both of them and Ivan slowed his rutting to a stop as he tried to think.

"Uh, perhaps…"

Ivan trailed off as he thought of an idea and moved to take off Alfred's pants.

"I-Ivan," Alfred squeaked out as the Russian yanked his pants and underwear down.

Neither of them had seen each other completely bare before, so when Alfred suddenly found himself half naked he was quick to cover up.

"W-What in heaven's name are you doing," he hissed out as his face turned bright red.

"I believe heaven is far from you troubles. I had an idea that I could, enter…here…"

As Ivan said this he had moved a hand to Alfred's firm butt and when he said "here" he pressed the palm on Alfred's butt. It was the only place he could think of anything going up it. Alfred felt like he was going to faint from having Ivan's hand on him. The other's hands were cold and rough, but for his skin it felt like it was on fire.

"B-But nothing's s-supposed to go up there," he stammered out and Ivan only nodded.

"I know, but it's the only place I can think to enter," Ivan said and moved his cold hand up to Alfred's thigh.

This was his first time touching the other so intimately, and he was honestly trying his hardest to focus on the situation. He really wanted to savor the feel of the smooth and warm skin under his fingers. He wanted to kiss the tan skin and find out if it was as sweet as Alfred's mouth.

"F-Fine, but, but if it hurts you best stop."

"Of course, I do not want to hurt you."

Alfred received a kiss to his lips then to his neck and further down. The teen had thought about making Ivan be the one to be in his position, but he honestly didn't know what to do. And this idea of Ivan's scared him, he didn't want to hurt Ivan, and he'd rather be the experiment.

Alfred looked up at Ivan as he felt the kisses stop just above his erection and notice that Ivan was taking off his pants and undergarments as well. Alfred's blue eyes widened behind his glasses as he saw everything Ivan had to offer.

"T-That is going—"

"Da, but, if you do not wish to we can stop here," Ivan suggested as he saw the stunned look on Alfred's face.

"N-No, no, it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

Alfred nodded and took a deep breath as Ivan adjusted himself on the bed.

"Just, just hurry up."

Ivan gave a nod and ran his hands over Alfred's body to relax him and coax him to open his legs wider for him. Alfred's hazy peace was short lived when he felt Ivan trying to push into him. He tried to fight the pain that was pulsing through his body, but he couldn't take it. Tears filled his eyes as he felt like he was being ripped opened.

"S-Stop! STOP! FUCK!"

Ivan instantly drew back and covered Alfred with his body, hugging him tightly and apologizing a thousand times over. The honey blonde sniffled under Ivan and buried his face in his scarf clad neck.

"S-Sorry, it, it hurts too much," Alfred cried out.

"Nyet, nyet, it was my fault. I barely even got into you. Perhaps there's an easier way of doing this."

"Maybe," Alfred said softly as he sniffled.

"Alfred! Alfred are you okay!"

The two half naked men snapped their heads to Ivan's door as footsteps came rushing their way.

"My God," was all Alfred could get out before he practically threw Ivan off him and scrambled to put on pants.

Ivan was surprised about being knocked into the wall, but recovered and quickly put on pants that he found not to be his.

"Ivan these are yours," Alfred hissed as he tried to keep the larger garment on his person.

"Just, just sit down and don't get up," Ivan stated as he quickly sat down on his bed.

Alfred plopped down on the floor just as Matthew burst into the room.

"Alfred! What happened? I heard you yell," Matthew stated as he looked at his twin.

"O-Oh, uh, me and Ivan were just wrestling and I fell and hurt my ass is all," Alfred said giving a nervous laugh.

Matthew sighed in relief then shook his head before saying, "You are an idiot." Alfred stuck out his tongue and Matthew went on to say, " Well we should get going. Dad's probably asleep by now."

"Okay, um, I'll meet you down there."

Matthew gave a confused look and stared at his brother intensely. He found that something was amiss and as he looked from Alfred to Ivan and found it odd that the Russian had such ill-fitting pants. He narrowed his eyes at the two for a brief moment then turned to leave.

"Alright, but hurry, I saw it was starting to snow again."

Alfred nodded and Matthew left, closing the door behind him. Ivan and Alfred instantly let out a breath they had been holding, and when they looked at each other they quickly looked away.

"U-Uh, I better go," Alfred said and stood up.

The instant he did Ivan's pants fell right off him, and Ivan couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him at seeing the other look down. Neither of them had time to put back on their underwear so Alfred stood half naked in the room with a glare on his face.

"Ha ha, now give me my pants before you bust a seam!"

"I am not fat," Ivan said in a snobbish tone.

Alfred just glared harder at Ivan, and the Russian just laughed more but got up. He shimmied out of the tight pants and handed them over to their owner. Once the two were in their respectful clothing they left the room in silence. Neither bringing up their failed attempt at sex, only waving goodbye to each other from the door.

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

da/nyet – yes/no

***There you have it! The first part of this lil special! The next half will go up Halloween morning! In honest i have no idea how i came up with this, but i loved it to death. Hope you enjoyed it so far! Reviews Welcomed!***


	7. Chapter Seven

**/[Happy Halloween Everyone! Here's Prt 2!]\**

* * *

**Late February – 1692**

The silence of a snow covered February night was disturbed by two sets of feet crunching through the snow. Both rushing quickly to get out of the cold.

"Ivan, what are we doing?" Alfred whispered as he let himself be led to his lover's barn.

"You shall see," Ivan whispered back.

Ivan let go of Alfred's hand when they got to the barn and he prayed the door wouldn't fall off as he opened it slowly. He had been meaning to visit the blacksmith to get the door fixed, but kept forgetting about it.

"Come on," Ivan urged as he waved Alfred in. "It will be okay."

Alfred nodded and quickly slipped into the barn. Ivan closed the door and turned around to get ahold of Alfred's hand again. The barn was slightly warmer than outside. The animals that occupied it helped in that sense.

"We are going to the loft."

Alfred nodded and followed Ivan up to the ladder and they both climbed it. When they got to the top Alfred gawked at what he found there. Thick blankets laid out on top of loose hay with two pillows near the small square window. There was a lantern already burning as he climbed up and onto the makeshift bed.

"Ivan, are we…"

Alfred trailed off as he looked to his lover and he realized then that Ivan had indeed planned for them to have sex. They hadn't attempted it again after the horrible failure from before. Both not knowing what to do since their relationship was not normal and just ended up embarrassing themselves.

"Ivan—"

Anything Alfred had to say was quickly silenced by Ivan's lips. The kiss was firm and loving and Alfred found himself drowning in it. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's scarf clad neck and held him close as they kissed deeply.

"G-God Ivan," Alfred stuttered out once the kiss ended.

"Alfred, would you like to try this again? We do not have to if you do not want to."

Ivan searched Alfred's face as he thought about what his lover had said. Alfred's face grew to a shade of red and he bit his lip as he looked up at Ivan.

"Do, do you even think we can?"

"Yes, I figured it out," Ivan admitted with a blush of his own coming to face as Alfred stared at him.

"H-How?"

"I, I tried it on myself," Ivan mumbled and Alfred almost hadn't heard him. "I, used my fingers. I found that oil worked best to ease them in and I found something that made it feel good. I really want to do this with you Alfred."

Alfred honestly wished he could hold the image of Ivan's embarrassed expression in a painting. The other was usually so calm and hardly blushed, but here he was looking bashful with a bright red face.

"My God you're adorable."

"Alfred," Ivan whined trying to get things moving along.

Alfred chuckled at hearing Ivan's voice and pulled the other close to him so he could kiss his nose.

"Okay, okay. We can do this, but I swear if it hurts I'll go and put it in you since you already know how it's supposed to feel," Alfred threatened with a smirk on his lips.

Ivan rolled his eyes but agreed and kissed Alfred lovingly before pulling away. He ran his hands up Alfred's shirt and quickly pulled it off to see the other's torso. He dipped down to kiss the tan skin and moved his cool lips lower until he got to his pants. Alfred bit his lip in nervous excitement as Ivan started to tug off his clothing and boots. The Russian set them a ways from them then went about taking off his own clothes. When they were both bare they could definitely feel the chill of winter in the barn, which only motivated Ivan to move faster.

Ivan leaned down once more to kiss Alfred deeply then trialed his kisses downward. Alfred watched him kiss at his waistline then keep going.

"I-Ivan!"

Alfred stared in awe as the other kissed his half erected cock and kept moving down. It didn't bother Ivan at all and he placed a kiss on the head of Alfred's cock, which twitched in response and stiffened more. Ivan smiled at seeing that and Alfred just blushed darkly and tried to hide his face.

"Do not do that. You will break your glasses and I will not be able to see you."

Alfred just gave a whine and peeked between his fingers as he felt Ivan kiss his inner thigh then pull away. Ivan moved over where the lantern was and grabbed the bottle of cooking oil he had taken from the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"Oil, it will help greatly. Just relax," Ivan said as he rubbed his fingers in the slippery substance.

Alfred moved his hands away to watch out of curiosity as Ivan brought his fingers down to his butt. He flinched as he felt the oiled fingers touch his hole and Ivan rubbed gentle circles into his thigh to ease him.

"Relax or it will hurt like last time."

Alfred nodded and took a deep breath and looked out the small barn window. He focused on the chill of the barn and soothing touches Ivan was giving him to relax. He winced slightly as he felt the finger wiggle in, and Ivan was quick to move his hand from Alfred's thigh to his manhood. He started to stroke him, which made Alfred blush darkly again and look away, but he found the touch masked the feeling of the intruding finger.

"I-Ivan," Alfred moaned out softly as he scooted closer to the man.

Ivan smiled at this and worked in his second finger. He figured that if he could distracted Alfred while he did this it would make things easier and he was correct in his assumption. He worked fast, but gently. When the Russian had found that special spot in himself he couldn't help but moan. And now with Alfred, he reacted beautifully; the honey blonde's throaty moan and the tightness his entrance gave to his fingers. Ivan wanted to be in Alfred in that very moment.

"Alfred."

The honey blonde moaned and looked at the other hazily as that certain spot was teased. He whined as the fingers soon disappeared, but his pleasant haze was gone when something much bigger tried pushing in. He hissed and tensed up as Ivan managed to get the head of his erection into him.

"Alfred, dorogoy, you must stay calm. It is okay da?"

Ivan honestly felt like he could climax just from how warm and tight Alfred was around his tip.

"F-Fuck yer big," Alfred breathed out as he finally calmed down and slumped down on their makeshift bed.

"Alfred that was only the tip."

Alfred's blue eyes blew up to the size of an owl's at hearing this, and Ivan had a laugh escape him.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, yes, do not worry. I will be gentle."

Alfred groaned but nodded and relaxed as much as possible. He hissed as he felt Ivan pull out a little then push back in, he could feel Ivan filling him inch by inch. When the Russian was finally in him they both felt like they would climax right then. Neither of them had done this type of thing and it was proving more intense than they thought.

"Move."

Ivan couldn't process if Alfred said this or he said it himself in his mind, but he started moving. He rocked his hips gently and Alfred was instantly writhing under him and moaning. The odd sensation of pain, pleasure, and being full was somehow becoming better and better as Ivan kept moving. Alfred clawed at the blankets and hay as Ivan started to move faster.

"I-Ivan! Oh God!"

Ivan took this as encouragement and moved harder and faster. He could feel himself coming to his end but he wanted to see Alfred climax first. He gripped the blankets around them and started bucking hard and deep enough that Alfred had to bite on his arm to silence a scream. Ivan pumped his hips a few more times before they both finally came. Neither was able to hold out for long and when they finally let go it was the greatest feeling they had ever experienced. Ivan couldn't even keep himself up as he emptied his cock into Alfred and collapsed on top of the other. Alfred had honestly thought he had went boneless until Ivan landed on him. He grunted as he felt like he was being crushed, but he didn't move him. He was too exhausted to do such a thing.

Their breath came out ragged as they laid in the loft of the barn. It was the only thing they could hear beside the occasionally animal below making noise.

"I-Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Can, can you please get off?"

The Russian gave a grunt and propped himself up once more. Both of them shivered as Ivan pulled out, Ivan leaving Alfred's warmth, and Alfred feeling empty and wet as he felt Ivan's seed oozing out. 

"Ew."

Ivan gave a breathy chuckle, which sounded more of a sigh, then moved to grab a rag he had by them. He cleaned off the cum splattered on his and Alfred's torsos then the other's hole. When they were both clean Ivan blew out the lantern and gathered up the blankets he had brought for them. He draped them over their bodies and Alfred quickly snuggled into the ash blonde for warmth.

"Was that good?" Ivan asked as he smoothed out the quilts and wrapped an arm around Alfred.

"Yes, hurt like nothing on earth at first, but it felt good."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and kissed the top of Alfred's head. The honey blonde was already half asleep at this point and Ivan loved seeing him like this. He never thought he would ever do something like this when he came to the new country, but he wasn't regretting it in the slightest.

"Ivan?"

"Yes dorogoy," Ivan asked softly as he looked at the sleepy blonde.

He was surprised to even hear the other's voice, thinking that he had already went to sleep.

"Did ya know there was more witches here," Alfred mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"More," Ivan asked amazed and worried.

"Yes…Father told me to tell you, but I forgot…Be careful," Alfred muttered then gave a yawn before finally settling into sleep.

Ivan looked at Alfred worriedly then out the small window. All he could do was hope that this witch matter wouldn't cause trouble for them. He let out a sigh and moved to envelope Alfred in a hug as he settled down for sleep as well.

* * *

**Translations:**

Dorogoy – darling


	8. Chapter Eight

**March – 1692**

"All right, I think I got it this time."

Ivan had a smirk on his lips as he waited on Alfred.

"Dorogoy?"

"You did it podsolnechnik, but your accent is awful."

Alfred just beamed a smile, only pleased that he finally conquered a new word from his Russian lover.

"You are adorable," Ivan said softly.

"No I'm not. I'm not a child or a girl," Alfred huffed out and turned his back to Ivan.

The Russian laughed at the act and admired Alfred from behind in their meadow. He moved up behind other, sitting just a way that would have the other between his legs, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Do not be mad Alfred," Ivan said calmly as he placed a kiss at the other's cold ear.

The March weather was still chilly even with the snow melted away.

"Fine, but could we, perhaps… Go to the barn?"

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this and could tell Alfred was blushing by how red his ear had gotten.

"Da, there is still oil left."

Alfred nodded and the two stood up from the cold earth and headed to the one place they could be alone. As they left the meadow they bantered back and forth about how Alfred should finally take the top position. Ivan rejected that idea, he loved Alfred, but he knew the other would not be as patient if he was the one in control. Just as they existed the meadow Ivan spotted a cart he hadn't seen before in front of his house.

"Alfred be quiet."

The honey blonde pouted but did as told as Ivan pointed to the cart ahead. The two stayed as quiet as possible and quickly hopped Ivan's fence and took to hugging the house as they made it to the front of it.

"Well hello Ms. Kat."

Katyusha looked up from her needlework to see a man at her porch; a man she dearly did not want to see.

"Hello Mr. Wayde," she said with a forced smile. "Is there something you need?"

The thin man smiled at hearing this and straightened out his cloak as he took a step up the porch.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would like to take you out tonight."

"O-Oh, that's quite a nice offer, but I cannot accept it," Katyusha said as she tightened her hold on her needle.

The man took another step as he gave a cocky grin and eyed the well-endowed woman.

"Why is that? I believe your siblings are capable of fending for themselves for the day," he said with a leer.

"Sorry, but I cannot. I already have a lover."

Mr. Wayde frowned at hearing this and took another step closer, but before he could he was stopped.

"Is everything alright _dear_ ," came a firm voice and the two on the porch turned to see Alfred and Ivan coming around the house.

"Oh Alfred, yes. I believe Mr. Wayde was just about to leave," Katyusha said as she watched her brother and friend come towards her.

Alfred nodded as he pushed past Mr. Wayde and leaned down to kiss Katyusha lightly on the lips. Even though it was slightly odd it was all Alfred could do to make it clear that Katyusha was not interested in Mr. Wayde.

"You are beautiful as ever," he complimented and Katyusha blushed darkly. "Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Wayde," Alfred said calmly as he looked over to the man.

Mr. Wayde stared at him harshly then muttered curses as he turned and left. Once he was safely out of their way Katyusha hugged Alfred tightly.

"Oh thank you very much Alfred!"

"N-No problem, and sorry for kissing you, but it seemed like the only thing to get him to leave."

The older sibling laughed as she finally let Alfred go.

"It is alright, it was like kissing Matvey," she blurted out then went bright red.

Ivan stared at her in stunned surprise and Alfred gave an "Ah-ah! I knew it!"

"You knew," the Russian siblings asked in unison.

"Uh, well I had my suspicions. Matthew is only ever a mess when it comes to you," Alfred pointed out with a proud smile on his face.

Katyusha giggled at hearing this and Ivan gave Alfred a look that told him he was in trouble. The honey blonde just shrugged his shoulders and smirked as he moved over and hugged the other.

"Oh, don't be mad," he said teasingly and Ivan glared at him. "I was not completely certain until now." Ivan just crossed his arms and kept his glare.

"Vanya do you not like Matthew," Katyusha asked nervously as she heard this.

"Ah, nyet, I like him, it is just I wish you would have told me," Ivan admitted with a sigh. "He is a good boy, but I still worry sister."

Katyusha smiled at her brother and at Alfred who was still hugging Ivan.

"Oh! There's Matvey," Katyusha stated and quickly got up as she headed over to the blonde coming her way.

Alfred let go of Ivan and followed her with worry coming to his heart.

"Is something wrong?" Alfred asked as he caught up to his brother.

"No, Father wants everyone over for dinner," he said smiling widely as he looked at Katyusha, then added, "Oh, and don't worry, Francis is cooking." 

"Oh, does he need help?" Katysha inquired.

"Possibly, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you helped since you're good at cooking too," Matthew praised. Alfred gave a snort to that and turned away, but it didn't go unnoticed by Matthew. "Do you have a problem with that, Alfred?" 

"N-No, just… You are such a romantic, my dear brother."

Matthew's face turned a bright shade of red at hearing this. He would comment on how Alfred seemed a bit romantic himself with Ivan, but kept it to himself. Instead he huffed a breath and took Katyusha's hand and walked her into her home.

"Oh, he hates me now," Alfred said with woe, but still smiling.

"You did cause it," Ivan informed.

"Fair enough," Alfred said with a shrug of his shoulders, then looked over to Ivan with a sly look. "So... shall we go to the barn?"

Ivan smirked at hearing this and nodded.

"I am believing there is enough time."

With that the two made their way to Ivan's barn to spend the time together before dinner in their makeshift bed.

**.-.-.-.-. **

The dinner at the Kirkland house was as joyful as usual. Francis teasing Arthur about his cooking skills and the twins joining in on the fun. The Braginsky siblings just enjoying the company and good food while also talking about whatever came to mind. The relaxed atmosphere soon gave way as Arthur spoke of news from their village.

"Earlier today, I got word that the courts have arrested more witches." Arthur said, and the unease was instantly weighing on everyone at the table.

"What?" Katyusha asked astonished.

"Afraid so," Francis said confirmed as he handed out sweets, "this time they had a few men and children with the women." 

"Are they going to imprison the whole village?" Natalia asked, annoyance lacing her tone.

Everyone at the table didn't have an answer. At the rate of these witch trials were going, it seemed like half the village was already in prison. The news of men being taken because of witchcraft hit them harder than anything else. Alfred took Ivan's hand under the table and Ivan squeezed it with reassurance that they would be okay.

"I don't know how long this madness will hold us, but just be cautious, the lot of you," Arthur instructed.

Everyone nodded and fell into silence as they thought about what was happening. Arthur still had his feeling of doom about the subject and hoped his sons would be alright. He could tell that they both were taken with the oldest of the Braginsky siblings, but Alfred's love was the one that worried him the most.

"Let's not have this dampen our moods," Francis interjected with a smile. "I am positive this will all end shortly."

"Yes, the loon is right for once," Arthur said nonchalantly and Francis gave an offended gasp.

The two quickly got back into their bickering and the relaxed mood was returned just as Alfred joined in the teasing. Though throughout the night Ivan and Alfred would not let go of each other's hands.

* * *

**Translations:**

Podsolnechnik – sunflower

Dorogoy – darling

nyet – no


	9. Chapter Nine

  **Early June – 1692**

 

Soft pink lips moved against each other in the secrecy of the meadow. Alfred lying on top of his foreign lover as they exchanged lazy kisses under the summer sun.

"You are so beautiful moye solnyshko," Ivan muttered as he ran a hand through Alfred's honey colored hair.

"You always say that," Alfred said with a soft smile on his face. "What does it mean again?" he asked as he rested his chin on Ivan's chest.

Ivan smiled at the question and placed a kiss on Alfred's head before saying, "My sunshine."

Alfred smiled wider and hugged Ivan tightly then moved to straddle the other's hips. His hands laid flat on Ivan's chest, and the Russian gave a curious look as Alfred leaned over him.

"What are you planning, Alfred?"

"Oh... just thinking that.... we should try making love out here," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

He pushed his crotch against Ivan's as he grabbed the tails of his ever-present scarf, and the older man looked at him with wide eyes.

"N-Nyet, we cannot! Someone would see!" he reasoned and moved to grip Alfred's hips to stop him from rutting against him.

Alfred gave a pout and tried to buck his hips, but Ivan held him down. The Russian smirked at Alfred then rolled them over, putting Alfred on his back quickly so he'd have control. Alfred let out a noise of surprise then started to laugh as Ivan started to kiss his neck in a ticklish way. Ivan muttered "I love you" over and over in English and his native tongue as he moved his hands to go up Alfred's shirt. His teasing touches came to a stop as he heard something. Alfred noticed this and looked up at him confused.

"What is it I—"

"Ssshhh."

Alfred's confusion only grew and a bit of worry worked into him as he heard something coming towards them. Both of them frozen where they were as they waited for whoever it was to pass by.

"Oh, Alfred, I—"

Matthew stopped himself as he came into the meadow. He stared owlishly at the sight before him, and the pair situated in an intimate position stared back. It was a long moment before either finally grasped what they were seeing and Ivan was quick to get off Alfred and stand on his feet. Alfred stayed on the ground with a red stained face that matched his twin's perfectly.

"U-Um, are, are you two—"

"Mattie, please do not speak of this!" Ivan said as he looked at the longer haired twin.

Matthew stared at the two in shocked embarrassment, but nodded his head as he noticed the pleading look on his brother's face. Ivan and Alfred gave a breath of relief and it was then that Matthew recalled why he had ran out here to start with.

"Putting this aside, I came here to get you two!" he said, urgancey clear in his voice. "We need to go, now!"

"What has happened? Did Father start a fire again," Alfred asked as he quickly got off the ground with Ivan's help.

"No, it's The Court." Matthew stated, and Alfred and Ivan felt fear crawl up their spines. "I saw their wagon approaching. We must go," Matthew finished and started to head back to the path.

"Why would they be here?" Ivan and Alfred asked with worry as they followed Matthew out of the meadow.

"I do not know, but Katyusha and Natalia are still at our house."

With that Matthew picked up his speed, and all three of them started to run out of the meadow. When they finally made it out a man's voice could be heard shouting:

"AH-HA THERE HE IS!"

Neither of them knew who exactly said it, but none of them could think as a group of men came their way quickly. The only thing that did come to mind was: _'Run.'_ They bolted away from the men coming towards them, running along the Braginsky farm fence to get to the Kirkland home. Their chests heaved with every step and breath, but it was all for not when The Court's wagon rushed ahead and cut them off at the main road. The men from before caught up to them and grabbed all three of them and pinned them to dirt road.

"What is the meaning of this!" Alfred shouted as he glared up at anyone he could see.

"You two are the Kirkland boys correct?"

Alfred and Matthew looked to the side to see a familiar man. One that both had seen in passing, but Alfred knew him better from his standoff with him.

"Mr. Wayde?"

The older man nodded his head and had a smile on his face as he stepped up to them.

"Yes, you are the Kirkland boys. They're not a part of this," Mr. Wayde said and turned to look at the man driving the wagon.

The man was old with hair of white and tired look on his face, and he wore nothing but black, a suiting outfit for a jailer. The Jailer nodded and motioned for the men to let the twins go. Alfred yanked himself free the second he got off the ground and glared at the Jailer.

"What is this about!?" he shouted, demanding answers. 

"Mr. Wayde has claimed that the Braginsky family are witches. He has shown us evidence and they are to be proven of it," the Jailer said firmly.

"Witches?" Matthew muttered and looked to his twin then at Ivan still on the ground.

"I am not a witch!" Ivan shouted then hissed as the men pinning him pressed hard into his back.

"We shall see," Mr. Wayde stated with smile and when Ivan was commanded to be brought into the wagon Alfred lunged for the men taking his lover away.

"Alfred no!" Matthew shouted and grabbed his twin. "It will only make it worse!" Matthew reasoned as his brother tried to fight him.

"No! No! He's not a witch!" Alfred shouted, anger and fear burning hot in his chest. "He's a normal person!" 

Against his protests Ivan was dragged and forced into the wagon and at the same time Katyusha and Natalia burst out of their hiding places within the Kirkland home.

"VANYA!"

Ivan looked to his sister's with wide eyes and quickly shouted for them to run, but the men who had finally forced him into the wagon went after his siblings.

"They're not witches!" Alfred shouted as he still held back by his brother. He tried to fight him off but Arthur was quick to get a hold of him as the sisters where apprehended as well. Alfred cursed the mean and shouted their innocents, but his words were deaf to the men. Matthew was silent during all of this but his voice finally forth as he felt tears fall down his face.   
  
"Katyusha!" 

Alfred watched his brother try to run up to her only to get shoved back into the dirt. Alfred tried to break free to do the same, but his father was stronger than he looked. He felt hot tears coming to his face as he looked at Ivan's angered and worried face. Alfred couldn't stop the the tears that started to poured out of him as he looked at Ivan. Katyusha and Ivan looked at their lovers with tears in their eyes as well, and when the cart jerked fear took hold of all them in a breathless grip. 

"Say goodbye you heathens," Mr. Wayde said with a smirk on his face as he looked at the siblings in the wagon.

Katyusha felt like her breathing quickening as Mr. Wayde stared at her with hate and desire. She looked out between the bars and saw Matthew crying on the grund. "Matvey! Matvey I love you!" 

"Katyusha! Katyusha!" Matthew shouted louder the second time, saying his love's name as she was ripped from his heart.

Alfred watched on in horror and couldn't stand it. "No! No! _Please_! Stop! Ivan!" Alfred had angry tears come to his eyes as he looked at Ivan.

Ivan felt his heartbreaking the further he moved from Alfred. "Alfred! Moye solntse, ya lyublyu tebya! It' will—"

"HAH! I was right!" Mr. Wayde shouted. "He speaks in incantation! They all speak like that!"

The instant Mr. Wayde said this everyone was stunned in surprise and Ivan went deathly pale. The idea, no fact, that he just gave more "evidence" to hurt his family left him quite. Alfred, on the other hand, had finally lost it.

"It's not a spell you idiot!" he shouted as he finally ripped away from his father who was too weak in his heart to hold Alfred anymore.

He ran for Mr. Wayde, hellbent on fighting the man, but once he got near the wagon one of the men hanging off it got to him first. He kicked Alfred in the chest, effectively making him stop in his tracks and fall to the ground.

"Alfred!"

Ivan wanted nothing more than to break free of his captors and run to the honey blonde, but he couldn't. The wagon picked up speed and all he could do was shout for Alfred just as his sister shouted for Matthew and for God to help them. Tears came to his eyes as he realized he was helpless and the weight of his guilt or using Russian only made his tears flow faster. He couldn't help it though, he wanted to tell Alfred he loved him and his native tongue was the only way he could.

"Alfred," he said in a hoarse voice and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to openly cry. He needed to be strong for his sisters, for Alfred. 

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

Nyet – No

moye solntse, ya lyublyu tebya! - my sunshine, I love you!

***My children TTJTT***


	10. Chapter Ten

**Early June – 1692**

Alfred laid in his bed staring at the ceiling blankly. He felt numb; the only source of feeling was the ache radiating from his heart. Ivan was taken. Accused of being a witch, his whole family, all because of Mr. Wayde.

"Alfred."

Arthur walked into his son's room to see him scowling at the ceiling and now scowling at him.

"What?" Alfred asked bitterly.

Arthur looked at his son sullenly then walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He gave a sigh as he tried to form his words then placed a hand on Alfred's knee as he looked at him.

"I, I am sorry… The whole village is infected with this witch madness it seems."

"It's not fair!" Alfred declared and sat up to glare at his father. "They did nothing!"

"I know, I know Alfred, but it appears Mr. Wayde thinks otherwise. He says they've tormented him at his home and killed his pig with sorcery. The Courts have believed him."

Alfred's glare grew deeper and his chest started to heave with every breath he took. His anger was overflowing inside of him and he didn't know what to do with it. He wanted the Braginsky's back, he wanted Ivan back.

A sob wrenched from him and Arthur watched as the anger in his son quickly changed to sadness. The teen broke down to tears even though he tried to contain it. The strained sobs escaped his lips and his blue eyes squeezed shut as he dug his fingers into his quilts.

"Th-This can't b-be, this can't be! I love him!" he said hoarsely "I love him, I-I just want to see him!" he added and Arthur could only give a look of pity.

"I know."

Alfred didn't bother responding to this for his father moved to take him into a hug.

"I know you love him, but you can't do anything. If they were to find out that you loved him, or that he loved you, things would be much worse. Not I, Francis, nor your brother can do anything. If we get involved…"

Arthur trailed off as the truth of his words filled in themselves. Alfred knew what would happen, and all he could was be a helpless boy crying to his father. He hoped deeply that Ivan and his family would be proven innocent, that they would come back with nothing more than a scratch.

Even though Alfred prayed for this it was not the case for them. They had been captured for a week and they felt like hoping for the best, but they knew well not to count on it. The three of them shared a cell in the already overcrowded jail and they were thankful for this. Without being together they wouldn't feel so hopeful, without being together Ivan wouldn't be able to protect his sisters.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the new additions to this crop of heathens. Time for breakfast," snarled out a guard as he slipped in a tray of food.

The man eyed Katyusha as he waited for her to get the food, but Ivan stepped for it and in front of his line of sight. The guard frowned at Ivan, but huffed and leaned against the bars.

"You think you can protect her in here?"

Ivan didn't say anything only retrieving the tray slowly from the bars.

"Can't wait to see you hang by that disgusting scarf of yours," the guard said with a smirk.

Ivan still kept silent though he wanted to bash the man's face in for his comment. The guard held his smirk and jingled a ring of keys before moving down the corridor. He yelled at the crying women in the cells to silence themselves as he walked by and soon the jingle of keys came again. Katyusha and her siblings had found that the jingling of keys only meant to things here: time for you trial or the guard had picked someone of his fancy. It turned out to be the latter and everyone within earshot could hear the crying pleas as the woman in the cell was forced upon. Ivan knew this was just a warning--a statement to put him in his place--and realize that even if he fought the guard would have his way. He knew this, but chose to ignore it and gave up the tray of stale food to his sisters.

"Vanya just you and Natalia can share it. It would be wasted on me," Katyusha stated as Ivan tried to give her his portion.

"No, you must eat. You are sick so you need the food to get better."

"He is right big sister," Natalia stated.

Katyusha looked at her siblings and placed a hand on her stomach as she felt nauseous. She shook her head, but Ivan and Natalia wouldn't relent, but they did back off a little when she started to vomit. Natalia was quick to assist the older sister and Ivan looked at her in worry, which Katyusha noticed when she gave up all she could.

"Ivan, do not look so worried. I will be fine, whatever it may be it will pass."

Ivan was doubtful and Katyusha could only give him a weak smile. He sighed and nodded then assisted his sister to the corner of the stone prison that they made to be a bed. The pile of hay and straw acted as their bed during their time.

" _We'll be fine Vanya, Natasha_."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Late June – 1692**

Alfred and Matthew had been forbidden to enter the village by their father and Francis. Both of them didn't fight them, only nodded and going about their work. The twins tended to the house, then would take the silent walk to the Braginsky home and tend to it. Neither would say a thing, only going to the room's they liked to start in first: for Matthew it was the kitchen and for Alfred it was the barn. Arthur knew of this of course, and he didn't stop them.

"Bloody bastards."

"Mon amour, scowling through the window will not help them," Francis said softly as he poured tea for them.

"I know that you loon! This witch madness is preposterous! Horrendous!"

"I agree, but you know we—"

"—can't do anything," Arthur finished and gave a long sigh as he moved to sit at his dining table.

Francis only gave a nod and placed two lumps of sugar in Arthur's tea before adding some to his own. The two sat at the table silently as they watched the sugar dissolve.

"How, how are they," Arthur asked as he took up his tea cup.

Francis gave a sullen look as he stirred his tea.

"As well as they can be."

Unlike Arthur, Francis lived within the village, his home being the upper level of his bakery. He was in the prime spot to hear and see everything going on about the witch trials and thus he had been staying with Arthur more and more. He couldn't bear to see the accused dragged and carted through town looking more lifeless than before. Seeing them being "tested" for wickedness. He had seen the Braginsky's walk through once and the sight of them had him fleeing from his home. They looked like ghosts with dark rings under their eyes. Their clothing tattered and dirty and they looked to have lost hope. They had only been taken a few weeks before and already reduced to such an unsightly manner. It was heart breaking.

"Have the Courts posted?"

"Yes, Mid-August, by the river."

Both men took a long sip of their tea and at the same time Arthur's hand clung to Francis'. They had attended the trails in secret from the twins and had done their best to prove the Braginskys innocent. They would have told the twins about this, but they didn't want them to be taken if they were convicted of witchcraft.

"Should, should we tell them," Francis asked, as he set his cup down and squeezed Arthur's hand.

"Yes, but not until they have the verdict. It will be up to them to choose whether or not they want to see them."

Francis nodded at hearing this and turned to face Arthur fully. He placed a hand on his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him lovingly, which Arthur did not fight for once. Both of them still fear the day they would be caught, but right now they needed this.

"You are such a loon."

"Only when I am with you."

* * *

***Yeah this and the chapter before are really short. It used to be one, but it seemed... not right, plus it wouldn't have been an even 12 chapter story xp***


	12. Chapter Twelve

**August -1692**

"Alfred, Matthew."

The twins in question found their father and Francis seated at the dining table with sadden and irritated looks.

"Sit down boys," Francis said softly.

As they did so Arthur furrowed his brow as he tried to think of how to say what he needed to. It was a long moment of silence that started to eat away at both boys until their father finally spoke.

"They've been proven guilty."

"Arthur," Francis shouted as he heard this and saw the heartbreak just rip into the twins before him.

"What! There is no easy way to put this news Francis!"

Francis let out a noise of frustration and muttered something in French that had Arthur demanding him to translate. The two started to bicker as always, but were disrupted as Matthew spoke up.

"T-They're really witches?"

Arthur let out a sigh at hearing this and shook his head while Francis spoke.

"Non, my Matthew. I have no doubt in my mind that they are normal humans like us. I am not aware of all the details of this, but the Courts have posted their, their execution," Francis said sadly with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"E-Execution," Alfred forced out.

Francis and Arthur nodded their heads and the twins felt like death had laid claim to them. Neither of them knew what to do or what to say. They were helpless.

"When?"

"A few days' time by the river."

Arthur and Francis could feel the darkness over the twins and they both got up to hug them. They both wanted to tell the twins that everything would be alright, but they knew that was unbelievable. The tried their hardest to support the twins and Alfred and Matthew quickly crumbled to tears. Alfred clinging to Francis and Matthew to Arthur in the dining room.

**.-.-.-.-. **

The late August air was cool in the evening hours and Ivan breathed it in deeply. This was his last day to breath it all in and he felt numb to it. He looked up slightly to see Katyusha before him and he could feel Natalia behind him when her chains brushed his back. He didn't want this, this was not how his life was supposed to be, but he had no say. He had tried, Arthur and Francis had tried during the trials, his sisters had pleaded, but all was for not.

"Go on then. Don't think of trying to use your magic on us heathens," the guard stated as they were escorted to their deaths.

Ivan looked up to see a stage under a large tree by the river he was all too familiar with. The tree had three ropes hanging from it and in front of that stood a crowd of villagers. They all stared at the Russian siblings as they were forced up on the stage and when the rope was placed around their necks the judge appeared.

"Witchcraft and dark magic is a sin. A product of Satan's work! These, these strangers from another land came here to use their magic on us! To torture us! To take our souls for their use! For their Satan!"

The crowd gasped and muttered amongst themselves and the Braginsky siblings had nothing to say. They just stared blankly at everything around them.

"They come here with unnatural hair and eye color! They come here with incantations on their tongues! They have devastated Mr. Wayde, stripping him of his pride and safety in his own home!" the Judge boomed and the muttering got louder.

Katyusha flinched as she heard these words and looked up to see glares pointed her way. She didn't mean for this to happen, she didn't want this for her family and for Matthew. The thought of the man brought tears to her eyes and she looked at the crowd in hopes of seeing him. She honestly hoped he wasn't there to see her like she was, but she was proven wrong. She gasped softly, which got Ivan's attention. The two oldest looked out in the crowd to see The Kirkland family and Francis standing front and center in cloaks; hoods covering their heads.

The crowd around them gave a mighty cheer as they agreed with the Judge's words. Matthew focused his eyes on Katyusha taking in her living form to engrave her memory in his mind. He found himself mouthing words of apology and love to her and she returned it. Katyusha had tears fall heavier on her face as she looked at Matthew for the last time and she mouth something that made Matthew's heart stop. He dropped to his knees as he looked her and she smiled sadly as she mouthed her love for him again as her noose was pulled tight.

During this interaction Ivan and Alfred were also exchanging silent words. He craved to just run up to him and free him and his family, but he couldn't. He craved to at least voice his love, but he couldn't do that either. He was forced to act passive, but his emotions were welling over as Ivan told him he was sorry and that he loved him. He whispered things in Russian that confessed his love over and over, and even though Alfred didn't understand most of it, he loved it. Alfred made a sublet movement of his lips, a kiss to the air, and mouthed out the one word in Russian he knew well. Ivan felt like his heart was breaking all over again while his noose was pulled tight over his scarf clad neck.

Natalia watched her siblings out the corner of her eye and she felt deeply cold. Her body ached from the cold as she watched her brother and sister, listened to the Judge, and looked out at the crowd. She eyed Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis, and just gave a slight nod of understanding to Arthur and Francis. She knew this was it, and as much as she hated and wanted to cry about it, she held it in as her noose was pulled tight.

"By the power of God, may your wretched souls burn."

With these words the undertaker stepped forward and gripped the lever that would make the stage fall from under the siblings feet. Matthew just stared blankly with wide eyes as tears flowed down his face from his place on the dirt. Alfred went to step forward, not giving a damn for his own life, but Arthur held his cloak tightly. Arthur and Francis just gave sorrowful looks of apology as the lever was pulled.

Crack.

"May this be an example to you heathens in hiding," the Judge spat then stepped off the stage.

The crowd of villagers dispersed and only the four blonds that mattered to the Braginsky's remained. Matthew was still on his knees, Alfred finally took his step forward, and Francis and Arthur just held hands tightly in secret.

"She was with child," Matthew muttered. "She was with child."

"My dear boy," Arthur stated and moved to latch onto his son who instantly started to cry.

Francis got down to the earth with them to console Matthew, but also kept an eye on Alfred. The honey blonde now stood before Ivan's lifeless body and he reached a tentative hand out to grip his pant leg.

"Ivan. Ivan please… Oh God please."

Alfred held onto Ivan's pant leg tightly as he bowed his head and cried without shame. He slammed his fist into the wooden stage then moved to get onto it.

"Alfred! Alfred don't!" Francis shouted and rushed over to blonde.

"No! No! He needs to come down! He doesn't deserve this! None of them deserve this!" Alfred practically screamed as Francis wrapped his arms around his waist and yanked him off the stage.

"Alfred, Alfred! I know! They don't deserve this, but we can't change it," Francis stated as he got Alfred to sit on the ground.

"Francis, Francis, this is, they…Is it because I loved him? Is that it?" Alfred asked pleadingly.

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Arthur's voice came.

Alfred looked over to see the Brit still holding Matthew to his chest a few feet away.

"Alfred, let me tell you something. Loving someone is not a crime, no matter what."

"He is right. Now how about we go home and when night falls we shall come back for them."

Alfred just stared at Francis then latched onto him and said thank you over and over. Francis patted his back and helped him get to his feet just as Arthur got Matthew to his. The two men straightened up the twins then started the walk back to where they left the cart at Francis' bakery. The walk was silent and as they moved Alfred and Matthew noticed their father and Francis holding hands. They didn't say a word about it, only understanding and accepting.

**.-.-.-.-. **

Under the cover of midnight darkness the village of Salem, Massachusetts was silent and still. The only movement was of a covered cart going through town heading for the meadow located behind the former Braginsky land. When it came to a stop four hooded figures took up shovels and moved to a nice area that would do well to hide the graves if the need arise. They dug up three plots then gently eased in their owners. Before the soil was put back one of the four reached into the grave and removed a long tattered and stained scarf. Once it was safely put aside they put the soil back to where it came from. Tears were shed during this deed, but peace found a way of getting into their hearts.

When the graves were filled and stones were placed two figures headed back with the cart while two remained. One moved to sit beside the makeshift headstone and the other laid beside the grave. Neither spoke aloud, but by the time they left the meadow a thousand words and more had been spilled.

* * *

***And that my friends is the end. I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine, and I hope your Halloween goes great! Reviews Welcomed!**

**XX** (˼●̙̂ ̟ ̟̎ ̟ ̘●̂˻) **XX**

***Also Nov. 4th is when There's More To Me will be posted! Again it's FTM Alfred x Pan Ivan! I hope you enjoy it when it's up!***


End file.
